


Сложный возраст

by do_not_disturb



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, отношения между сводными братьями, школьники
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25086148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/do_not_disturb/pseuds/do_not_disturb
Summary: Отец Чанбина женится на матери Мино, когда Чанбину уже есть двенадцать, а Мино ещё нет тринадцати. Они на удивление легко сходятся, души друг в друге не чают – не все родные братья так близки. А потом Чанбин поступает в старшую школу и начинается сложный возраст.
Relationships: Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin
Kudos: 2





	Сложный возраст

Незнакомые женские кроссовки в шкафчике для обуви просаживают настроение пунктов на сорок. 

О вечере в тишине и одиночестве можно, конечно, только мечтать, но Мино рассчитывал на одного Чанбина, с которым, если постараться, можно даже не собачиться (не сегодня, Мино сильно заебался подготовкой к выпускным экзаменам, ему бы в кроватку и умереть до следующего будильника). Но Чанбин и девочка в произведении дают трахающихся за стенкой подростков. Стены дома тонкие, спинка чанбиновой кровати долбится в стену так, что никакие беруши не спасают, Мино не упустит возможность сцедить пару комментариев... сцепятся они сто процентов.

А Мино ведь правда сегодня не хотел.

Проскальзывает мысль, не пнуть ли дверь в комнату Чанбина. Из благих побуждений конечно, а то горло сорвут ещё, не порно всё-таки. Но решает, что не стоит. Вот Чанбин испугается, у него упадёт и больше не встанет никогда, кому он нужен будет.

Дори трётся о ногу в приветствии, мяукает возмущённо. Мино с ней согласен полностью – звуки так себе, правдоподобность на троечку, девочка эта новая вряд ли будет мозолить глаза дольше недели.

Мино закидывает рюкзак в комнату, берёт вьющуюся в ногах Дори на руки. Дверь он не закрывает, нет привычки, коты всё равно ходят туда-сюда. И, видимо, довольно тихо всех кормит-поит, раз девочка, спустившаяся на кухню в одной расстёгнутой рубашке, взвизгивает и улетает обратно на второй этаж. 

Мино качает головой на громкое «ты говорил, что никого не будет!». Родителей действительно не будет, разъехались по командировкам, но Чанбин не может не знать, что свой единственный свободный от всевозможных подготовительных занятий день Мино проведёт дома.

Серьёзно, зачем так тупо.

Девочка спускается застёгнутая на все пуговицы, говорит скомканное здравствуйте-извините-досвидание, влазит в кроссовки торопливо и закрывает за собой дверь с ещё одним извините. Мино узнаёт форму их первокурсников, запоминает лицо (так, посмущать под настроение). Хорошая девочка. Даже жаль, что на Чанбина купилась.

Чанбин её не провожает. Смешно так, стоит на лестнице босиком в одних трениках, что только доказать пытается.

– Мудак ты, братец, – говорит Мино. Беззлобно, констатацией факта. Потому что правда – мудак.

Чанбин ожидаемо вспыхивает.

– У тебя проблемы? 

Он спускается с лестницы стремительно, подходит к Мино впритык, сминает воротник форменной рубашки, притягивая ближе к себе, чтобы лицом к лицу. Ещё и драке быть господи – родителей не будет ещё почти неделю, а больше сдерживающих факторов считай нет. Мино вцепляется в запястья Чанбина, смотрит в ответ с вызовом мол давай, что ты мне сделаешь.

Чанбин его целует. Дёргает за воротник на себя, сам подаётся вперёд, жмурится. Они стукаются зубами, больно. Мино смотрит на него и, честно, не знает что делать. А потом Чанбин лезет языком, и Мино коротит.

Нет, дорогуша, по твоим правилам мы играть не будем.

Ослабевшие пальцы снимаются с воротника легко. Мино толкает опешившего Чанбина спиной на стену, вклинивает колено между ног, целует с напором, подавляя. Чанбин вцепляется в его плечи, стонет в поцелуй. 

и. 

отвечает. 

Отвечает, мать его.

Мино едва не отшатывается, спасибо мозги прочищаются влёт.

– Ну и? – спрашивает он саркастично.

Лицо у Чанбина красное, алеют даже уши, дышит он тяжело, загнанно, губы облизывает. Мино залипает на движении – <i> он знает, теперь, господи, т е п е р ь, губы мягкие и тёплые, целовать их приятно</i> – сам себе отвешивает мысленно. Прочистились мозги у него, как же. 

Но о причинах своего поведения можно будет подуматься позже. Сейчас непонимание во взгляде Чанбина сменяется злостью. Он сбрасывает с себя руки Мино, рявкает:

– Ничего, – уходит наверх в свою комнату, оттеснив Мино плечом. 

Мино смотрит ему вслед молча, а хочется расхохотаться. Истерически скорее всего, а это явно лишнее, так что он вдыхает-выдыхает глубоко несколько раз и идёт менять Дори воду, как и собирался с самого начала. 


End file.
